We Fell In Love In A Truth Or Dare Game
by xMissfitsx
Summary: Craig and tweek goes to Clyde's party and realize something. I know the summary sucks, but please give it a chance. Creek.


Crig and Tweek were sitting at their desk talking when Cylde came in and ran straight to them. "Hey guys!" He shouted as he made his way over to them. Craig looked up and flipped him the bird and Tweek waved a hand giving him a shaky smile. "H-hey Cylde Gah!" he said as he twitched.

"You guys, I'm having a party at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come" he said as he leand on a chiar. Tweek looked unsure and Craig's ears perked up. You can promise at Clyde's party's there's drinks.

"I d-don't know-ngh-what if we get c-caught" Tweek said and Clyde waved a hand dismissing the thought. "Don't worry about it, the neighbors that do care are out of town. No one is gonna tell" he said and Tweek thought about it. After a few seconds he gave in.

"S-sure why-ngh-not" Tweek said smiling. Clyde turned to craid, "What about you" he asked and Craig shrugged. "Why not" he said and went back to not caring about the topic.

"Great! OK it starts at 8:00 tonight. Bring someone" he said and ran off to tell other people. Tweek was happy that Craig was going, he had a crush on him for awhile. "S-so Craig, w-who are you going w-with Gah!" Tweek asked hoping he would say no one.

"I don't know, I don't think I will. What about you" he asked and Tweek fought to keep his smile from surfacing. "I don't t-think I am e-either" he said and Craig smiled. "Then let's go together" he said and Tweek blushed. "S-sure" Tweek said and Craig smirked. "Great" he said and turned to gather his things when the bell for the last period rang.

"I'll pick you up at 7:50" Craig said as he packed up. "O-ok Gah!" Tweek said and walked home think about what he was going to wear.

~Time Skip~

Tweek was pacing around his room when he heard a knock on the door. "I got it-ngh- mom!" he shouted and ran down the stairs. When he open the door he nearly started drooling. Craig was in a navy blue button up shirt with the first two unbuttoned, and black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

When craig caught Tweek staring he smirked. "Like what you see" he taunted and Tweek blushed. "A-as if, come o-on where-ngh- going to be late" Tweek said as he pushed pass craig. They got in and drove to Clyde's house

When they got there you could hear the music from a block away. "Its amazing that these people don't care about getting no sleep" craig said as the walked to the door. They walked in and it looked like a night club, there were light beems, there was a spot clear for dancing which people were doing, and there was mini bar. "Want a drink" craig asked Tweek over the music. "N-no thank-ngh-you" Tweek shouted over the music. Craig shrugged and went to get him a drink.

_'Why did I come here,they're just drinking and dancing like wilde animals'_Tweek thought as he sat down. "Hey tweek come with me" Clyde said and held his hand out. You could tell he was buzzed by the way he sounded so hyper active. "W-where" Tweek asked and didn't like the smell of alcohol on him. "Where going to play a game, let's go" he said and grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him up to his feet.

They went to a room that was a bit away from where the parting was going so it was quieter. They went inside and found a group of kids sitting in a circle. There was Token, Bebe, Wendy, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Damien, Nichole, and Craig. "What's g-going on" Tweek asked nervously. "We're playing Truth or Dare, sit down" Clyde told tweek and sat him gown next to Butters.

"Hey Tweek" Butters said happily at his friend. "H-hey Butters" he said and the game began. "Who wants to start" Clyde asked as he sat down next to Bebe. There was a bottle in the middle ready to be spined. "I'll spin" Kenny said as he reached to spin the bottle. They bottle span around until it finally landed on Pip. "So Pip, truth or dare" Kenny asked with a devious smile, with his hood down you could see all the evil things he ploted. "Um, truth" he said and Damien called him a chicken.

"Have you had your first kiss, if you have, were was it and who was it with?" Kenny asked and smirked when Pip started blushing. "Um, I have, i-it was with... Damien and we were at m-my house" he said and had his head low. Everyone 'ooohed' Damien smirked. "OK spin Pip" Kenny said and Pip slowly span the bottle, it landed on Nichole.

"Truth or dare" Pip said and she slowly said dare. She thought since it was Pip it would be nothing, boy was she wrong. "Ask a random person if they want to make out, if they say yes then make out with them for a minute. Once that minute is up, just camly get up and walk away" Pip said and everyone started at him like he was crazy, then they looked at her. "No way, I'm passing" she said and everyone laughed (In this game, everyone only gets three passes). Nichole spined the bottle and it landed on Kyle. "Truth or dare Kyle" she asked staring right into his eyes. "Dare" he said and she smirked.

"Make out with the person to your right" she said and he blushed. Stan was at his rihht and Nichole knew that he like Stan, so what better way to get the together than in a truth or dare game. Kyle turned to his right and took a breath, he leaned in the same time Stan did and they kissed. At first it was small before it escalated into a full-out make out session. They were really into it. "Times up" Nichole said and they separated and turned there heads. Without looking he span the bottle.

When it stopped he looked up to sew it landed on Cartman. "Let's see what the faggy Jew can come up with. He probably can't think after kissing his boyfriend" Cartman said and Kyle went red with anger. "Shut your fucking mouth Cartman. He's not my boyfriend" he yelled, but everyone saw how he wished it wasn't true. "Just give him the dare" Craig said as he was tired of the bickering. "Fine, Cartman I dare you to go out there, run arout screaming "I'm a dick! And everyone hates me!" Until I tell you to come back" he said smirking and Cartman glared.

He got up mumbling about stupid Jews and went running around screaming he's a dick and no on likes him. This went on for about a minute. "Alright Cartman, you can come back" Kyle shouted laughing. By then everyone in the house heard him. "Stupid Jew" he said and sat down. He span the bottle and it landes on Craig. Craig choose dare, not wanting all the attention on him. "I dare you to cover your eyes and make out with who ever your in front of" he said smirking. Craig just flipped him off and covered his eyes. He crwaled on his knees and happened to land in front of Tweek. He uncovered his eyes and saw tweek blushing like crazy. He smirked and leaned down and kissed him.

This is very cliché but when there lips meet, it felt like fireworks lit off. Tweek kissed back with passion and Craig bit his lip. Tweek opened his mouth slightly and there tongues met in the middle. Craig won the fight for dominance and explored Tweek's mouth. They were so caught up in there kiss the didn't hear all the cheers and Wolfe whistles in the backroung. When tweek moaned someone finally told them enough. "Get a room fags" Cartman yelled and the separated with a string if saliva connecting them. "Fags" Cartman said but Craig flipped him off and went to sit back down.

~°Time Skip°~

"Come on Tweek, we should go before I get drunk and can't drive" Craig called Tweek and got up heading to the door. "O-ok" Tweek said and got up. He waved by to Butters and left with Craig. When they got in the car they didn't say anything. Tweek was caught up in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention to where they were going. When the car stopped Tweek looked up to see they were not at his house. "W-where are-ngh-we Craig" Tweek asked as he started at the dark. He heard Craig move so he looked at him only to be kissed. He

gasped and Craig took the chance and stuck his tonuge tongue in. Tweek was shocked but soon melted in the kiss and kissed back. There tongues batteled for dominance, but Craig won. He explored Tweek mouth as if trying to memorize it. Tweek was blushing so hard when he moaned and Craig pushed his seat back and climbed on top of him.

When breath became necessary the sperated breathing hard. "C-craig" Tweek breathed out and Craig silenced him with a kiss. "I love you Tweek" Craig said and Tweek blushed even more. "I l-love you-ngh- to" he said and they kissed once more. Before it could get heated Craig moved to Tweek's neck. "Aghh craig" Tweek moaned when Craig found his sweet spot. Craig kept sucking until a nice red hickey was left. He smirk at his work and made another one on his collarbone.

Tweek didn't want to be the only one marked so he made a very visable one on Craig's neck. Craig was taken by surprise and moaned when Tweek made anither one. "Ohh Tweek, mmhg" he moaned and Tweek smiled. "I s-should probably-ngh-get home before its t-to late" Tweek said and Craig nodded. He got off Tweek and drove him home.

When Tweek got home he avoided his parents and went to his room. He called Craig and they spent the rest of the night talking on the phone. Tweek will always remember how they fell in love in a truth or dare game.

**A.N: This is my first story or should I say one shot on FanFiction and I would love to know what you guys think. I have written before and it's up on Wattpad. The story is called 'I Love You' and it's a sasunaru story. **

**If you think I should do another one, please let me know. Bye!**


End file.
